The present invention relates to a Fresnel lens base sheet which can be used as screens of projection televisions, microfilm readers or the like, can be used as transmission screens, possesses excellent impact resistance and environmental resistance, and is suitable for the formation of a lens layer of an ultraviolet-cured resin.
Projection screens such as transmission screens are extensively used for projecting television images, microfilm images or the like to realize contemplated displays. This type of projection screen generally comprises a combination of lens sheets such as lenticular lens sheets and Fresnel lens sheets. By virtue of this construction, when a viewer observes the screen, the screen is bright and the angle of visibility is increased.
Light transparent materials used in these lens sheets include methacrylic resins or styrene resins possessing excellent transparency, lightfastness, scratch resistance and the like and, at the same time, excellent moldability. Lens sheets have been molded, for example, by press molding, extrusion, cast molding, or injection molding. In recent years, however, from the viewpoint of high productivity, a method has become adopted wherein a lens layer of an ultraviolet-cured layer is formed on a light transparent sheet.
Methacrylic resins used as a substrate for this lens sheet have a relatively high water absorption. For example, in the case of a methacrylic resin having an initial length of 1000 mm, when the relative humidity is changed from 50% to 90%, or from 90% to 50%, the expansion or contraction level is 1.6 mm. In general, when the water absorption has caused a change in dimension of the lens sheet, the warpage or lift of the screen occurs, disadvantageously resulting in deteriorated optical characteristics or the separation of the lens sheet from a frames
On the other hand, in the case of a styrene resin having low water absorption, disadvantageously, the lightfastness is poor, and the lens sheet undergoes a change in color which lowers light transmittance.
Further, both the methacrylic resin and the styrene resin have poor impact resistance, and, consequently, the Fresnel lens sometimes causes breaking, cracking, or the like, for example, during the production thereof or in transit and thus is rejected.
In order to solve these problems, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 341101/1993 proposes a method wherein a styrene-diene copolymer is dissolved in a mixture composed of an aromatic vinyl monomer, a (meth)arrylic ester monomer, and a polyfunctional unsaturated monomer, the mixture is polymerized, and a Fresnel lens is prepared from the polymer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3502/1994 proposes a method wherein a Fresnel lens is prepared using a styrene resin containing a noncrosslinking resin. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 147664/2000 proposes a Fresnel lens prepared by casting a monomer mixture containing an (meth)acrylate monomer, a styrene monomer and transparent resin beads. These techniques, however, are unsatisfactory for the formation of a Fresnel lens base sheet which is suitable for the formation of a lens layer of an ultraviolet-cured resin and has excellent impact resistance and environmental resistance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Fresnel lens base sheet which is suitable for the formation of a lens layer of an ultraviolet-cured resin and has excellent impact resistance and environmental resistance and can realize excellent image quality.
In order to attain the above object, the present inventors have made extensive and intensive studies and as a result have found that a specific rubber-modified styrene resin comprising a rubber-like elastic material as dispersed particles and a copolymer of a styrene monomer with an acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer as a continuous phase is suitable for the formation of a lens layer of an ultraviolet-cured resin and can provide a Fresnel lens base sheet having excellent impact resistance and environmental resistance. This has led to the completion of the present invention.
Thus, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is a Fresnel lens base sheet suitable for the formation of a lens layer of an ultraviolet-cured resin, said base sheet being formed of a rubber-modified styrene resin comprising a rubber-like elastic material as dispersed particles and a styrene resin as a continuous phase,
(i) the styrene resin constituting the continuous phase being a copolymer of a styrene monomer (A) represented by formula (1) 
wherein R1 represents hydrogen or a methyl group; and R2 represents hydrogen or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, with an acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer (B) represented by formula (2) 
wherein R3 represents hydrogen or a methyl group; and R4 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, the proportions of the monomer (A) and the monomer (B) being 75 to 25% by weight and 25 to 75% by weight, respectively, wherein the total amount of the monomers (A) and (B) is 100% by weight,
(ii) the content of the rubber-like elastic material in the dispersed phase being 3 to 20 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the styrene resin,
(iii) the diameter of dispersed particles of the rubber-like elastic material constituting the dispersed phase being 0.3 to 1.0 xcexcm,
(iv) the transmittance of light at 360 nm being not less than 50%.
The Fresnel lens base sheet is preferably an base sheet for a light-diffusive Fresnel lens suitable for the formation of a lens layer of an ultraviolet-cured resin, wherein the rubber-modified styrene resin is preferably a rubber-modified styrene resin composition comprising: 100 parts by weight of the rubber-modified styrene resin; and 0.1 to 5 parts by weight of transparent fine particles which are different in a refractive index difference by xc2x1(0.005 to 0.040) from the rubber-modified styrene resin and have an average particle diameter of 5 to 30 xcexcm.
Further, a lenticular lens and/or a prism and/or a linear Fresnel lens may be provided on at least one side of the Fresnel lens base sheet.
The present invention will be explained in more detail.
The copolymer constituting the continuous phase comprises 75 to 25% by weight of a styrene monomer (A) and 25 to 75% by weight of an acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer (B) (the total amount of the styrene monomer and the acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer being 100% by weight). The amount of the styrene monomer is preferably not less than 40% by weight and less than 60% by weight. When the amount of the styrene monomer is less than 25% by weight, the dimensional stability is poor due to moisture absorption. On the other hands when the amount of the styrene monomer exceeds 75% by weight, the weathering resistance is disadvantageously poor.
The degree of polymerization of the styrene resin constituting the continuous layer is not particularly limited. From the viewpoint of extrudability and the like, however, the degree of polymerization is preferably set so that the rubber-modified styrene resin has an MFR in the range of 0.3 to 5.0 as measured under condition 8 (temperature 200xc2x0 C./load 5 kgf) according to JIS K 7210. The total amount of the styrene monomer, the acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer, and the polymerization solvent contained in the rubber-modified styrene resin according to the present invention is preferably not more than 0.10% by weight from the viewpoint of environment at the time of forming of an base sheet. The total amount of origomers, such as dimers and trimers, formed from a styrene monomer and an acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer is preferably regulated to not more than 0.8% by weight, more preferably not more than 0.6% by weight. A total amount of origomers of more than 0.8% by weight is causative of the contamination of roll at the time of forming of the base sheet. This unfavorably leads to a poor appearance of the base sheet.
In the present invention, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, p-methylstyrene, p-t-butylstyrene and the like may be used as the styrene monomer (A). They may be used solely or as a mixture of two or more. In the present invention, methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, and cylohexyl acrylate are suitable as the acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer (B). In particular, methyl methacrylate alone or a mixture composed of methyl methacrylate and butyl acrylate (and/or butyl methacrylate) is more preferred. When a mixture composed of methyl methacrylate and butyl acrylate (and/or butyl methacrylate) is used, the amount of butyl acrylate (and/or butyl methacrylate) is preferably not more than 20% by weight of the styrene resin as the continuous phase. When the amount of butyl acrylate (and/or butyl methacrylate) exceeds 20% by weight, the heat resistance is deteriorated and, consequently, the service temperature range of the base sheet is disadvantageously narrowed.
The rubber-like elastic material according to the present invention may be any material which has rubber-like properties at room temperature Examples thereof include polybutadiene, styrene-butadiene copolymers, styrene-butadiene block copolymers, hydrogenated (partially hydrogenated) polybutadiene, hydrogenated (partially hydrogenated) styrene-butadiene copolymers, hydrogenated (partially hydrogenated) styrene-butadiene block copolymers, polyisoprene, styrene-isoprene copolymers, styrene-isoprene block copolymers, hydrogenated (partially hydrogenated) polyisoprene, hydrogenated (partially hydrogenated) styrene-isoprene copolymers, hydrogenated (partially hydrogenated) styrene-isoprene block copolymers, ethylene-propylene copolymers, ethylene-propylene-nonconjugated diene terpolymers, and silicone rubbers. In particular, the styrene-butadiene block copolymer is preferred. The reason for this is as follows. Specifically, the styrene content can be set in a wide range. This can realize the formation of rubber-like elastic materials having a wide range of refractive indexes. Therefore, the refractive index can be easily brought to a value identical to the refractive index of the styrene resin as the matrix, and, consequently, a rubber-modified styrene resin having excellent transparency can be prepared.
Since the base sheet should be transparent, the use of a rubber-like elastic material, which is different in refractive index by xc2x10.03 from the styrene resin constituting the continuous phase, is preferred. The diameter of dispersed particles of the rubber-like elastic material according to the present invention is preferably 0.3 to 1.0 xcexcm, more preferably 0.4 to 1.0 xcexcm. When the diameter of the dispersed particles is less than 0.3 xcexcm, the effect of increasing the impact strength is not developed. When the diameter of the dispersed particles exceeds 1.0 xcexcm, the haze is disadvantageously increased.
The content of the rubber-like elastic material in the rubber-modified styrene resin according to the present invention is 3 to 20 parts by weight, preferably 5 to 15 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the styrene resin. When the content of the rubber-like elastic material is less than 3 parts by weight, the effect of increasing the impact strength is not developed. On the other hand, when the amount of the rubber-like elastic material exceeds 20 parts by weight, the rigidity is disadvantageously lowered. The form and the like of the dispersed particles of the rubber-like elastic material are not particularly limited. The swelling index of the dispersed particles of the rubber-like elastic material as measured using toluene, which is a measure of the degree of crosslinking of the dispersed particles, is preferably 5 to 20. When the swelling index is outside the above-defined range, the effect of increasing the impact strength is not developed.
The rubber-modified styrene resin according to the present invention should have a light transmittance of not less than 50% at 360 nm. A light transmittance of less than 50% is unsatisfactory for curing the ultraviolet-curable resin for the formation of the Fresnel lens layer.
A method, which has been extensively used in the production of rubber-reinforced polystyrene (HIPS resin), may be used in the production of the rubber-modified styrene resin according to the present invention, specifically, the rubber-like elastic material is dissolved in a stock solution containing a styrene monomer, an acrylic (methacrylic) ester monomer and/or a polymerization solvent and/or a polymerization initiator. The stock solution with the rubber-like elastic material dissolved therein is introduced into a reactor equipped with a stirrer, and polymerization is carried out in the temperature range of 100 to 180xc2x0 C. The polymerization temperature can be set by a conventional technique while taking into consideration, for example, the productivity, the heat removing capacity of the reactor, and the fluidity of the contemplated rubber-modified styrene resin. The diameter of the dispersed particles may be carried out by a conventional technique, for example, by regulating the rotation speed of the stirrer.
After the completion of the polymerization, the reaction mixture is treated at a high temperature in vacuo to remove the monomers remaining unreacted, the polymerization solvent and the like. Thus, a rubber-modified styrene resin is prepared. In the present invention, the swelling index of the dispersed particles of the rubber-like elastic material can be regulated by the operation temperature after the completion of the polymerization or before, after, or during the removal of the unreacted monomers, the polymerization solvent and the like. Lowering the swelling index can be achieved by raising the operation temperature, while increasing the swelling index can be achieved by lowering the operation temperature.
The transparent fine particles added to the rubber-modified styrene resin according to the present invention are not particularly limited so far as the transparent fine particles have an average particle diameter of 5 to 30 xcexcm and the difference in refractive index between the transparent fine particles and the rubber-modified styrene resin is xc2x1(0.005 to 0.040). Examples of transparent fine particles include those, which are not melt deformed at the time of melt extrusion of the base sheet, for example, crosslinked or high-molecular weight vinyl aromatic resin particles and crosslinked or high-molecular weight acrylic resin particles. The term xe2x80x9ccrosslinked resin particlesxe2x80x9d used herein refers to particles which have a gel fraction of not less than 10% as dissolved in acetone. The term xe2x80x9chigh-molecular weight resin particlesxe2x80x9d used herein refers to particles having a weight average molecular weight (Mw) of 500000 to 5000000.
The vinyl aromatic resin particles refer to (1) high-molecular weight resin particles produced by polymerizing a vinyl aromatic monomer, or high-molecular weight resin particles produced by polymerizing a monomer containing not less than 50% by weight of a vinyl aromatic monomer unit and having in its molecule one radically polymerizable double bond, or (2) crosslinked resin particles produced by polymerizing a vinyl aromatic monomer and a monomer having in its molecule at least two radically polymerizable double bonds, or crosslinked resin particles produced by polymerizing a monomer containing not less than 50% by weight of a vinyl aromatic monomer unit and having in its molecule one radically polymerizable double bond and a monomer having in its molecule at least two radically polymerizable double bonds.
Vinyl aromatic monomers include styrene and derivatives thereof. Styrene derivatives include, but are not limited to, halogenated styrenes, such as chlorostyrene and bromostyrene, arid alkyl-substituted styrenes, such as vinyltoluene and a-methylstyrene. The above vinyl aromatic monomers may be used in a combination of two or more.
The monomer having in its molecule one radically polymerizable double bond is not particularly limited so far as the monomer is other than the vinyl aromatic monomer component. Examples thereof include: methacrylic esters, such as methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacnrlate, butyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, phenyl methacrylate, benzyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, and 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate; acrylic esters, such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate, phenyl acrylate, henzyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, and 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate; and acrylonitrile. Among them, alkyl methacrylates, such as methyl methacrylate, are particularly preferred. Two or more of the above monomers may also be used in combination.
The monomer having in its molecule at least two radically polymerizable double bonds is copolymerizable with the above monomer, and the conjugated diene is excluded from this type of monomer. Examples of monomers having, in the molecule thereof, two radically polymerizable double bonds include: alkyldiol di(meth)acrylates, such as 1,4-butanediol di(meth)acrylate and neopentyl glycol di(meth)acrylate; alkylene glycol di(meth)acrylates, such as ethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, diethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, tetraethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, propylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, tetrapropylene glycol di(meth)acrylate; aromatic polyfunctional compounds, such as divinylbenzene and diallyl phthalate; and (meth)acrylates of polyhydric alcohols, such as trimethylolpropane tri(meth)acrylate and pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate. These monomers may also be used in a combination of two or more.
Acrylic resin particles include (1) high-molecular weight resin particles produced by polymerizing an acrylic monomer, or high-molecular weight resin particles produced by polymerizing a monomer containing not less than 50% by weight of an acrylic monomer unit and having in its molecule one radically polymerizable double bond, or (2) crosslinked resin particles produced by polymerizing an acrylic monomer and a monomer having in its molecule at least two radically polymerizable double bonds, or crosslinked resin particles produced by polymerizing a monomer containing not less than 50% by weight of an acrylic monomer unit and having in its molecule one radically polymerizable double bond and a monomer having in its molecule at least two radically polymerizable double bonds.
Acrylic monomers include methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, phenyl methacrylate, benzyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate, methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate, phenyl acrylate, benzyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, methacrylic acid, and acrylic acid. These monomers may also be used in a combination of two or more.
The monomer having in its molecule one radically polymerizable double bond is not particularly limited so far as the monomer is other than the above acrylic monomer component. Examples thereof include styrene and derivatives thereof. Styrene derivatives include halogenated styrenes, such as chlorostyrene and bromostyrene, and alkyl-substituted styrenes, such as vinyltoluene and a-methylstyrene. Among them styrene is particularly preferred. The above monomers may also be used in a combination of two or more.
The monomer having in its molecule at least two radically polymerizable double bonds is copolymerizable with the above monomer, and the conjugated diene is excluded from this type of monomer. This monomer may be properly selected from the above monomers.
Both the vinyl aromatic resin particles and the acrylic resin particles may be produced by polymerizing components of these particles, for example, by suspension polymerization, micro suspension polymerization, emulsion polymerization, or dispersion polymerization.
When the difference in refractive index between the rubber-modified styrene resin and the transparent fine particles is less than (xc2x1)0.005, light passed through the base sheet is not sometimes satisfactorily refracted, leading to an enhanced tendency that the incident light as such exits the sheet. When this base sheet is used for a projection television, the diffused image angle is small. Further, in this case, stray light caused by the Fresnel lens is not diffused, and, consequently, the image quality is likely to deteriorate. On the other hand, when the difference in refractive index is more than (xc2x1)0.040, the refraction of light within the base sheet is so high that there is a high tendency that the quantity of outgoing light is smaller than the quantity of incident light. That is, in some cases, the total light transmittance is lowered. When this base sheet is used for a projection television, disadvantageously, the brightness of the whole screen is sometimes lowered.
When the average particle diameter of transparent fine particles added to the rubber-modified styrene resin is less than 5 xcexcm, in the case of low fine particle concentration, the quantity of light, which travels at a solid angle in which the direction of straight advance of light is limited, is large. Further, in this case, the light is reddish. As the fine particle concentration is increased, the quantity of the reddish light, which advances straight, is reduced. This abnormal light does not become absent until the peak gain reaches a very low value. This light is an unfavorable light which, when observed with the human""s eyes, is recognized as the so-called xe2x80x9clack of hiding.xe2x80x9d The peak gain is determined as follows. Parallel light is introduced into a flat sheet from behind, and the angle distribution of the luminance of light, which exits the flat sheet forward, is measured. Gains G are then calculated from the illuminance in the flat sheet face and each luminance according to the following equation:
G=luminance+illuminancexc3x97xcfx80
The maximum value of the gains is regarded as the peak gain. The maximum gain value is generally obtained in the front of the flat sheet, and the gain value gradually decreases with increasing the angle of the flat sheet to the normal.
On the other hand, when the average particle diameter of transparent fine particles exceeds 30 xcexcm, the concentration of the fine particles used becomes excessively large. This is disadvantageous from the viewpoints of economy and production techniques. Further, in this case, as compared with the particle diameter falling within the particle diameter range specified in the present invention, the half value angle is unfavorably smaller. The half value angle refers to an angle at which the gain is the half of the peak gain.
The transparent fine particles are added in an amount of 0.1 to 5.0 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight of the rubber-modified styrene resin. When the amount of the transparent fine particles added is less than 0.1 part by weight, the diffusion image angle is small. Further, in this case, stray light caused by the Fresnel lens is not diffused, and, consequently, the image quality is likely to deteriorate. Furthermore, in the case of a single light source such as a projector using a light valve, glare of images called xe2x80x9cscintillationxe2x80x9d occurs. Therefore, when an image on the screen is viewed from the viewer side, this makes it impossible to reduce a defect such as low visibility of image screen. On the other hand, when the amount of the transparent fine particles added exceeds 5.0 pares by weight, the total light transmittance is sometimes lowered. When this base sheet is used for a projection television, disadvantageously, the brightness of the whole screen is sometimes lowered.
Additives commonly used in styrene resins, for example, antioxidants, lubricants, and plasticizers, may be incorporated into the rubber-modified styrene resin used in the present invention so far as the features of the Fresnel base sheet according to the present invention are not sacrificed.
The Fresnel base sheet is produced by conventional melt extrusion. The Fresnel base sheet in its surface on image light incident side is preferably in a fine concave/convex form. The concave/convex form is particularly preferably a lens element having a substantially elliptic shape in a horizontal section. The provision of a lenticular lens, a prism, and a linear Fresnel lens on at least one side of the Fresnel lens base sheet can prevent a deterioration in stray light-derived image quality called xe2x80x9crainbow.xe2x80x9d In this case, when the lenticular lens is used, the diffusion image angle can be increased, leading to improved evenness of brightness of the screen, and, when the prism or the linear Fresnel lens is used, the optical axis can be varied according to the position of the viewer to realize excellent image quality. The Fresnel base sheet preferably is in a specific warpage form.
For example, in an base sheet having a size of 1468 mm in extrusion direction and 1106 mm in width direction, the warpage level in the extrusion direction is 25xc2x15 mm (measuring method: the sheet is suspended at positions of one-third and two-third of one long side, and the warpage level in cross direction is measured), and the warpage level in width direction is 5xc2x15 mm (measuring method: the sheet is suspended at positions of one-third and two-third of one short side, and the warpage level in cross direction is measured). In order to prepare an base sheet having a specific warpage shape, extrusion conditions, such as extrusion temperature, extrusion rate, and polishing roll temperature, should be optimized.
If necessary, an antistatic agent may be applied to the extruded base sheet in its surface on image light incident side from the viewpoint of preventing the adhesion of dirt.
A Fresnel lens sheet can be prepared by coating a predetermined amount of a liquid ultraviolet-curable resin on a Fresnel lens mold, placing a Fresnel base sheet on the coating, pressing roll against the assembly, applying ultraviolet light to the assembly from a metal halide lamp in an ultraviolet light source devices, and then separating a Fresnel lens sheet with a lens element formed thereon from the Fresnel lens mold.